Electronic matching and dealing systems have found successful application in many trading activities, including the buying and selling of a variety of items including goods, services, and currency and securities. Indeed, almost all trading today involves some computer support, from simple information delivery to sophisticated trading systems that automate transactions at select criteria.
Nevertheless, electronic matching systems have not significantly impacted the issues of formalizing, determining and allocating the commissions or fees charged to various buyers and sellers who participate in different aspects of the trading processes through their transactions. Moreover, the trading logic used by such systems or platforms (which operates similarly to a voice broker in non-electronic trading) typically does not allow for the full disclosure of such commissions and fees to users until after trades have been processed or confirmed.
It would be therefore desirable to provide systems and methods for the electronic trading of such items that implement sophisticated commission allocations in transaction management of items being traded and that fully and clearly disclose, in real-time, the brokerage fees charged to the participants prior to final settlement.